Ric Flair
Jack Richardson is a Wreslter signed to HCW under the Ring Name Ric The Nature Man Flair. Or Ric Flair. Debut and Instant Success Ric would debut as a Heel Executive to his Real-Life sister Stephanie and would take the role as GM to the shows, wrestling Rarely until late 2005 making an Alliance with AJ Styles and would help AJ get many wins and nearly win the JECW World title. Ric would get his first win in JECW teaming with AJ to beat Sting* and CM Punk by making Punk tap to the Figure Four. His Alliance would end with AJ when the Company folded in June 2006. Return Ric would return in July 2007 as a Heel Executive once again but would be fired from that job by Stephanie Richardson after abusing his power. Ric would then Turn Face saving Randy Orton and Evan Bourne from Sting. Ric would then take a Hitus until late 2008 when he would return and defeat Paul Burchil Ric would then Pursuit the HCW State Heavyweight Championship until late 2009 when he would take another Hitus until Early 2010 when he joined The Nex-Us as their Manager and their feud with Eric Beschoff would end soon as he would surrender. After Nex-Us folded Ric would then become a manager of many superstarts until March when he would re-form his alliance with AJ Styles. On March 16, after helpin AJ beat Y2J win his match, Ric would turn on AJ turning Ric heel. Evolution and Immortal Ric would later join Triple H's group The Evolution. The reunion would not last long as after SlammiMania, Triple H would turn on all the members. After the Evolution split up, Ric would rejoin Immortal. He would later take more of a manger role as he would start managing Bully Ray. After Hulk Hogan left Immortal, Flair would take up role as Co-Leader in immortal. Manager Role After Immortal imploded, Ric moved to a manager role. On his first night, he managed face superstar Kevin Nash to defeat Hunico. Ric turned face for the first time in 2 years, becoming the offical manager of Mr. Money in the Bank Drew McIntyre. After Drew won the ECW Title and eventual vacation of all the ECW titles, Ric would continue to manage Drew in his mini-feud with MVP, before he and Drew turned heel berating Sheamus for losing the World title. In July, Ric was seperated from Drew as he was traded to ECW Revival. GM In December 2012, Ric was named the new GM of Monday Night Raw after AJ Lee was fired from her job. On his debut night, Flair made the main event match, CM Punk against Randy Orton, which ended in a draw after an attack from the Shield. In June, Ric Flair vanished from television, which was explained on air as an injury suffered from an attack by the Shield. On July 8, 2013 edition of RAW, Ric Flair was fired from his position as GM and replaced by Paul Heyman. Category:manager Category:Raw Superstar Category:Legand